Magic Tricks (Thevideotour1's version)
Magic Tricks is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on October 27, 1992. Plot Jobic's magic act has Shawn believing that Jobic is really a terrifying wizard with great powers. Recap The video begins with Merlin the Magician doing his magic trick at the school gym, but Sean Abel doesn't joining them. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Caleb (Ryan Gay) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Merlin the Magician (Jason Robards) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Please and Thank You # The Friendship Song #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow # Hug a Color #Taking Turns #Blue Danube Waltz #Clean Up #The Having Fun Song #Puttin' on a Show #Situation Samba #Happy Dancin' #That is What It Means to Be a Friend #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay! #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1992-1993 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A World of Music". * Antonio wears a green collar long-sleeved shirt, a blue denim vest, blue jeans, gray socks and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes from "Hi, Neighbor!". * Harlow wears a pink t-shirt, blue denim overalls, pink socks, brown Mary-Jane and long hair. * Jobic wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, olive green cargo shorts, gray socks, black shoes. * Caleb wears a black t-shirt, brown pants, white socks, and brown shoes. * Howie wears a gray sweater with green and orange diamonds on it, a white collar t-shirt under it, beige pants, black socks and brown shoes. * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Caring Means Sharing". * Marion wears a teal sweater, white pants, white socks, white shoes and long wavy hair. * Kiki wears a golden-yellow t-shirt, beige pants, white shoes and a low ponytail. * Julie wears a red t-shirt, blue denim overalls, white socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Kelly wears a purple t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, white shoes and long hair. * Dominic wears a red t-shirt, blue pants, white socks, and white shoes. * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Practice Makes Music". * Kathy wears the same black tap dancing shoes that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * Barney wears the same black and white tap dancing shoes from "On Again, Off Again". he tried to keep on his Feet. * Barney wears the same black top hat from "" * Barney wears the same black tuxedo jacket from "" * Barney wears the same bow-tie from "" * Barney holds the same black cane with white tips from "" * Kathy wears the same black top hat that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * Kathy wears the same black tuxedo jacket that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * Kathy wears the same bow-tie that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * Kathy wears the same black tuxedo pants that Nick wore from "On Again, Off Again". * Kathy holds the same black cane with white tips that Nick holded from "On Again, Off Again". * The version of "Hug a Color" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney Goes to School", except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 2 voice. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", with the same vocals from "I Can Do That!", except Baby Bop's vocals are added. * After the "Barney Theme Song", when, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when Nick and Mario bring the cardboard boxes to the caboose) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Merlin the Magician makes Barney grow really big. Then, Barney wears Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size. * When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him to see him wearing Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when Barney comes to life, which causes the cardboard box to be complete flat, Nick and Mario hugged him, and Barney greets them) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * During a scene where Baby Bop arrives and greets Barney and his friends, the music from the new content of "I Love My Friends" (when Baby Bop arrives at the park with her yellow blankey and a red wagon with a teddy bear riding in it) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Howie prepares to show Derek and Tina a magic trick he saw on television, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when Sarah, Nick, Mario and Whitney prepare for the puppet show act, after BJ messes up his musical instruments by accident) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * During the failure of the magic trick Howie saw on television, some preschool toys like a toy slinky, a toy piggybank, a small toy bus, the same toy truck from "Barney's Safety", a toy firetruck, the same blue toy train from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?", the same toy boat from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?", the same toy ambulance from "Playing It Safe" the same merry-go-pop from the Groundling Marsh episode, "Mine All Mine" and the same stuffed girl doll from the story of "Just One More Thing" in "Good Day, Good Night" are laying on top of the tablecloth. * When Derek asks Howie if the magic trick on television is supposed to work, the music from "A Very Special Delivery!" (when Shawn tells Tosha she can teach her baby some songs) is used. * When Howie says "Yeah! Let's do it!" before Barney says "Okay!" and giggles, before the song "Clean Up" starts, the music from "The Magic Words" (when Barney says "Looks like I'm just in time to play some make-believe!") is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic teleports to the school classroom with magic and says "And eureeka! Suddenly, he appears!", the music from "BJ the Great" (when BJ says "And now I will make my lovely assistant reappear") is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic tells Merlin an idea about teaching Shawn a magic trick of his own, the music from "Lights! Camera! Action: A Movie Adventure" (when BJ and David bring the broken pieces of BJ's scooter to a place where they can fix it) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used. * When, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Barney teaches Shawn a magic trick of his own before Barney tells the viewers they are not going to see how it works, the music from the new content of "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday!" (when Barney says "It's so nice of everyone to give me presents!" before he asks the viewers if they like giving presents before he says "Oh, me, too! Come on!" before he leaves and says "Wait for me!" before Baby Bop gets so excited about giving Barney a birthday present) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Harlow says "Yeah! Do it, Jobic! Do it! That'll be fun!" before Barney says "Harlow. That's not very nice.", the music from "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece" (when Baby Bop, Tracy, Connor and Myra notice that BJ ate all the food for the school play) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * Before the song, “Happy Dancin’” starts, Kathy * When Baby Bop leaves to go home, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop goes home with her ), except it was pitched , and mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When the kids leave, and the Barney doll (with a magician's costume) winks, the music from "It's Showtime!" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and he says "bye" to the back and the kids leave the caboose) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This video will be later adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Wimzie the Magician". * Production for this video took place in April 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Merlin the Magician does his magic show at the school gym) * (kids cheering and applauding) * Merlin: Ta-da! Thank you! Thank you! * * * * * * * Merlin the Magician: Now watch as I make Barney grow really big. Howie, please give me Barney, so I can do this magic trick? * Howie: Okay. (gives Merlin the Magician the Barney doll) * Merlin the Magician: (puts the Barney doll aside) Nothing in my sleeves. Nothing in my hat. (he puts his magician hat onto the Barney doll) Figaroo, figaro. I'm going to make Barney... (he uses magic to make the Barney doll grow) ...GROW!! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Ta-da! * Kids: BARNEY!! (they hug Barney, then they see him wearing Merlin's magician hat in Merlin's size) * Dominic: Hey, how'd you make that hat so small? *Barney: I didn't. It was Merlin's. *(kids laughing) *Barney: Can somebody please take off the magician hat for me? *Kiki: Sure. I'll help you. (takes Merlin's magician hat off Barney's head) *Barney: Thank you, Kiki. *Kiki: You're welcome. *Barney: I want you to thank Merlin for this awesome magic trick. *Kids: Thank you, Merlin. *Merlin: You're welcome. *Jobic: Hey! "Thank you"--that's the magic word. *Min: Barney, I know another magic word. *Barney: Oh? What is it? Quote 2: * (the magical sparkles appear and Jobic teleports to the school classroom with magic) * Jobic: And eureeka! Suddenly, he appears! Abbacadabra doobraday! * Shawn: Stop it! I'm so scared! Quote 3: * (Howie prepares to show Derek and Tina a magic trick he saw on television) * Howie: All right. Here's a magic trick I saw on television. I will pull the table cloth off without disturbing a thing. Watch carefully now. Alakazick, alakazoff. Watch me pull this table cloth off! (pulls the table cloth off the table but it didn't work) * (Derek and Tina gasping) * Derek: Excuse me? * Howie: Yes? * Derek: Is that how it's supposed to be? * Tina: Howie, that's not magic at all. * Howie: I don't get it. It worked great on television. * (Barney comes to the art table) * Barney: Whoa! What in the name of Allen happened here?! * Derek: Howie showed me and Tina a great magic trick. * Tina: It worked great on television but Howie tried it and it didn't work. * Barney: Well, I have an easy magic trick for you kids to do. * Howie, Derek and Tina: What? * Barney: It's called making a gigantic mess disappear. * Derek: Wow! How do you do that? * Barney: It's easy. Just pick everything up. * Howie: Yeah! Let's do it! * Barney: Okay! Ho ho! * (Barney, Howie, Derek and Tina get ready to clean up) * (music starts to the song "Clean Up") Quote 4: * (Jobic's magic show begins at the school gym) * (Barney and his friends cheer and applauding) * Jobic: Ta-da! Thank you, thank you! * (cheering and applause stop) * Jobic: I'm Jobic, the great and powerful and I'm going to do some stupefying magic. * (Shawn whimpering) * Barney: Ooh. * Jobic: My first trick which is the only trick I know how to do. * Kiki: Excuse me? * Jobic: Kiki! I'm trying to doing a show here! * Kiki: What does "stupefying" mean? * Miss Etta: If we say something stupefying, we mean that it's absolutely amazing. * Kiki: Oh. Like a really good lunch? * Miss Etta: Yeah. Something like that. * Scooter: Stupefying! (giggles) Ha ha! * Jobic: (clears throat) May I go on? * Min: Oh, yeah. Go on, Jobic. * Jobic: Thank you, friends and magic lovers! Do I have a volunteer to help me? * Shawn: Sure, I'll help. * Derek: C'mon, Shawn. You're scared of magic. * Shawn: That's all right. I can handle it. (he approaches Jobic) * Jobic: Hello, kid. * Shawn: Hi. * Jobic: Do we know each other? * Shawn: Of course! Jobic, you're my best friend. * Jobic: Shawn, no. You say "Why, no, sir. We've never met." * Shawn: Oh. Okay. Why, no, sir. We've never met. * Jobic: Fine. Nothing in my sleeves. (checks something in his sleeves) * Shawn: Uh, no. * Jobic: Nothing in my cape. (checks something in his cape) * Shawn: No. * Jobic: Nothing in my ears. (checks something in his ears) * Barney: Uh, who can say? Did you wash them today? (giggling) Ho ho ho! * (Barney's friends (except Jobic and Shawn) laughing) * Jobic: Barney!! Now, kid, I'd like you to examine my hat if you don't mind. * Shawn: What does "examine" mean? * Miss Etta: It means to look at something with very careful attention. * Jobic: Correct! Now please look at my hat with careful attention. * Shawn: Mm-hmm. It's a nice hat. * Jobic: Now is there anything inside. * Shawn: No. It's empty. * Jobic: Tell that to the audience, kid. * Shawn: But they heard me already. * Baby Bop: (giggling) Ha ha ha! * Jobic: Tell them anyway. * Shawn: Okay. The hat's empty. There is nothing inside. * Jobic: Oh, but no for long. You have seen with your own eyes. There's nothing inside this hat. * Barney: Oh. * (a long piece of rope emerges from Jobic's hat) * Jobic: Abbacadabra! Kalamazoo! Razzmatazz! Eureeka! * Kids: Wow! * (Jobic magically turns the rope clockwise with his hand, making it in the way of a vertical line) * Dominic: Unbelievable! * Jobic: And begone! (he uses magic to make the rope fly back into his hat) Quote 5: * Shawn: (gasps) Jobic can do real magic!! Oh, no! You're scaring me! (comes into Barney's arms) Barney! * Barney: What's bothering you, Shawn? * Shawn: I'm scared of Jobic's magic. He made that rope come right out of his hat. * Julie: That was fantastic! * Min: Yeah! * Shawn: Oh, no! He's coming! * Jobic: (approaches Shawn) Don't be afraid, Shawn. * Shawn: Go away! You're doing real magic! * Barney: No, no, Shawn. * Jobic: It's just a trick. * Antonio: We all know it was a trick. * Marion: Barney, that's true, huh? It was just a trick. * Barney: Of course it was. There's nothing to be afraid of, Shawn. * Shawn: It's just a trick. * Jobic: Mm-hmm? * Shawn: But what's a trick? * Barney: It's a special way of doing something so that it appears to be magic. * Shawn: Oh! Show me how you did it, Jobic! * Jobic: Okay. First you have to-- Oh, I can't tell. I'm not allowed. * Shawn: Why not? * Jobic: I promised Barney. * Shawn: It's not a trick. I know it's magic. * Barney: Shawn. * Shawn: That's why you can't tell anyone! * Jobic: No, Shawn. It's not that. It's because I promised I wouldn't tell. * Shawn: I wanna go home... * Barney: Please. * Shawn: ...before you turn me into a frog! * Barney: Hey, hey, Shawn. * Harlow: Yeah! Do it, Jobic! Do it! That'll be fun! * Barney: Harlow. That's not very nice. * Kathy: Don't change Shawn into a frog! * Antonio: Why not? * Kathy: He'll turn him back into Shawn after. * (Shawn whimpering) * Barney: Don't worry, Shawn. Jobic can't do anything like that. * Jobic: It's true, Shawn. Honestly, it's just a trick. * Shawn: No! I know it's magic! Go away! You're scaring me! * Barney: Take it easy, Shawn. Everything is okay. Why don't you play in the classroom until Shawn calms down. * Kelly: Okay. If you say so. * (the kids leave the school gym) Quote 6: * (Barney's friends are at the classroom) * Jobic: (sighs) I didn't mean to scare Shawn. * Antonio: I know. He's still a child. He's scared of all kinds of stuff. * Jobic: He's never gonna talk to me. That makes me feel really bad. * Derek: I know. Tell him how you did the trick then she'll she it's not real magic and she won't be scared of it. * Jobic: No. When you learn the magic trick, you hafta promise not to tell anyone. * Julie: But Shawn might be scared forever and he'll never talk you again. * Jobic: I hope so. * (Merlin magically appears) * Merlin: Kids, what seems to be the problem? * Harlow: Jobic did a magic trick in the school gym but Shawn thinks it's real magic and he's too scared to talk to him. * Merlin: Ah. * Jobic: Can I show Shawn how the trick works? * Kathy: Yeah. That way, she'll see it's not magic. * Merlin: Well, you know what the rules are. You promised Barney and he promised me and-- * Jobic: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Shawn's my friend. * Min: He's got a dilemma. * Caleb: Yeah. * Merlin: I know you want to tell him, but you just can't. * Jobic: Why not? * (music starts to the song "Situtation Samba") * Merlin: Because that's what the rules are. * Howie: Yeah. Everybody knows that. Quote 7: * (Kathy enters, wearing her tap dancing shoes) * Kathy: * Barney: * Kathy: Thanks, Barney. And you know what? * Barney: What? * Kathy: Have you Seen Sean Abel? * Barney: He doesn't wanna join us! * Kathy: * Barney: * Kathy: * () * Kathy: Let's Go to Sean Abel, He's Downstairs in his Room Watching TV! * Barney: Okay. * (fades to Sean Abel in his bedroom) * Sean Abel: I can't Believe This is a happy place! * Tina: (enters) May I have Your Attention Please? (except Sean Abel) I like you to Introduced You Barney the Dinosaur and Kathy So, Here they Comes! * (The song starts for Happy Dancin ) * Barney: